Come come, ino?
by Casi-Will-Amaze
Summary: Sakura is such a pervert! YURI. 'Hinata should've came! She would've loved to join in, maybe next time.' She thought before she fell asleep. Lemons


"Ahhhh, Sakura!!!" yelled Ino. She was indeed having the time of her life "Sakura I wanna feel this good all the time~" Ino purred.

"Oh Ino, I wish so too!" I yelled, _'if only hinata could join too, she'd love this' _ " Man Im soo hot!" I said while panting.

"Me too!!! Ahhhhh" She once again purred in my ear, "Damn, I love this~" She spoke to me.

"Having a pool to yourself in the summer's blazing heat really feels great!" I cheered. (a/n:: PERVERTS WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING BEFORE?)

"Yeah especially when its with you!" She told me.

"Aww thats so sweet! Oh ino your such a sweet friend!" I told her.

_'I wish we were more, she looks so hot in her red bikini, Oh sakura I love you' _She thought"Yeah well dont get to gushy about my compliment!" She told me while blushing.

Then I noticed her blushing "Aww Does Ino-chan have a crush on me??" I teased ending up blushing my self.

"W-w-wel-l-l actually.... _ye-s-s" _ she stuttered while standing up "I understand if you never want to see me again!! I'll just leave! Im such a fool"

"NO! Do not leave" I commanded her, "Lets go to inside to talk besides, I'm starting to shrivel up!" I giggles.

"Uh o-okay" stuttered ino.

So here we are in my house.

"Ino lets go in my room to talk!" I told her, earning a nod.

"Ino, How long have you liked me?" I asked her while we were sitting on my bed.

"U-u-uh Um for quite a while now....." She answered my question.

"Well I've liked you for a while too" I whispered in her ear. "And might I say that bikini your wearing is delicious" I said while licking my lips in a lustful manner.

"REALLY?" She yelled with full shock.

I couldn't help but giggle at her constant personality switch. "hmm, Ino now that this is settled Iam kinda hungry" I once again licked my lips. _'She's just so cute'_

"Well lets get somthing to eat!" She said standing up, only to get pinned down to my bed by me.

"I wasn't talking about food, my lovely" I spoke into her ear in a hushed tone, leaving my breathe trickling her ear. So I decided that I would try somthing interesting with my prey, I pinned her with my strong legs and used my hands to make a kage-bushin.

"Wahhhh???!?!?!" she yelped.

"Dont worry, Do you want to feel good?" I asked her as my bushin got on her as well above her face for her to get a full view of my clones wet bikini bottom.

"Y-ye-ss Please! I Need!!" She pleaded in want, so my clone undid her bikini top while I took off her bottom part of the bathing suit.

My clone started rubbing her arms, while I rubbed her legs and thighs, I could effectivly see her getting extremely wet with pleasure from the attention she was getting. Then my clone proceeded down to her chest massaging her wonderful perky breasts. She was getting so wet in such a small amount of time, so I started to massage her clit.

"Saku-raaaaaa!" she yelled my name, I took this as the time to start the real pleasure as did my clone.

I slowly put one finger in her wet pussy and moved around a bit, She started to moan in happiness, I smirked and entered two fingers and started to slowly pump them in and out. While my clone starting to squeeze and play with her nipples, She was in exctasy, Then my clones started to suck on them.

She was getting wetter and wetter by the second so I ordered my clone to get my favorite _toy_ . My Clone handed it to me, and got back into her position; on ino upper half. I only put the tip of my dildo in her, for her to get a feel, after sever moans I proceeded to thrust it into her only to earn a painful moan, "Shh I promise it'll feel good soon okay?" I comforted her. So a thrusted into her again but slower.

"Faster!!!!!" She begged, I smirked and thrusted faster and more rough and she screamed my name into her climax. I pulled out and replaced it with my mouth. She yelped as to what was going on, until she felt my cool toung licking her inside and sucking up her juices, "OoOo Saku-raaaa~" she moaned, Earning another climax. I quickly swallowed. my clone dissappeared and I got on ino and kissed her passionatly.

"Like you taste?" I seductivly giggled while asking. I looked at her shaking form and her heaving chest.

"Yes, Sakura that was amazing!" She answered. I laughed.

"allright why dont you rest honey, You must be exhausted!" I questioned her.

"Okay, Thank you sakura I love you" She told me while climing under my covers only to fall asleep several seconds later.

I giggled once again, and went under the covers too " I love you too..." _'Hinata should've came! She would've loved to join in, maybe next time.' _I thought before I fell fast asleep.


End file.
